


Killing Baba Yaga

by ConfessionsOfACookie



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Action, Drama, F/M, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10084547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionsOfACookie/pseuds/ConfessionsOfACookie
Summary: John is excommunicado. He was supposed to be killed but Winston took mercy on him and now he’s on the run. Paranoid and skittish he flees.Alternatively, after inheriting her father’s kingdom unwillingly after his death she is forced to fend for herself in a den full of wolves. Due to a piece of blackmail information and the holder of a very important seat, she finds herself at ends with the world. Not to mention the person she loves most in the world at danger, so she entrusts her loyal bodyguard one of the worlds best to them to keep them safe. Now she without a personal shadow and a walking target.Can she convince John Wick to help her?Can John remove the walking target mark from his back?(NOTE: Summary due to change as the story progress)





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 

The resonating ping pulled me out of my reading, reaching across the table for my phone I read the message. Shooting off the sleeve chair I bolted down the corridor.

“Whispers!” I yelled as I sprinted through the corridor.

True to his name he appeared behind me like a whisper.

I whirled “, did you get the message?”

He inclined his head slightly.

“We need him,” I said.

Whispers eyes darted to the right and back to me.

“We do!” I shouted angrily “, he’s one of the best there is and you can’t be in two places at once.”

Whispers exhaled heavily, his shoulders rising and falling with the movement.

“Think about it, he’s excommunicado – a walking target,” I explained “, you know the rules as well as I do and how to bend them.”

His eyes met mine and I could see him processing the information and weighing the options given.

I reached out and placed my hand on his arm “, you want to keep us safe as a promise to my father, but, to do so we need the best of the best. We’ll be safer then.”

“I promised your father I’d keep you safe,” he rasped, his voice raising no more than a whisper “, baba yaga is no fairy tale.”

“You promised you’d keep us _both_ safe,” I debated.

I sighed and released his arm, he was telling me no. I dropped my head and looked at my feet, constant fear, that’s what I was currently living in.

“But there is logic to your plan,” he finished.

I gaped at him open mouthed for a few seconds then smiled.

Wasting no time, I asked “, he has one hour before it goes into effect -  where would he go?”

“where would you go” countered Whispers.

“Home,” I responded automatically.

Whispers smiled and headed for the garage.

We arrived at a decimated house.

“Damn,” I muttered to myself.

I exited the car and stared at the blackened rubble, the structure had been flattened. A cold wind blew and I pulled my coat tighter around myself to keep its icy fingers out.

The ruins looked devoid of life and I looked to Whispers who was at my side, his gun out and ready. Was he really here? As if reading my mind Whispers nodded.

Taking a deep breath, I began “, in fifteen minutes time you’ll be excommunicado meaning anyone who wants you dead has a right to do so. You did what you did for a reason - I respect that even though you broke the rules however, in our world rules are needed.”

 I looked to Whispers feeling like I was talking to air, his gaze was directed to an arm chair that hadn’t been destroyed.

Silence surrounded us.

Whispers glanced at me, a silent command to continue. I swallowed thickly, formulating my words.

“Your point being?” questioned a husky, deep voice.

I gasped silently in surprise. We were right, he was here.

A small smile ghosted Whispers face.

I smiled as well “, my point being, you don’t want to die, you had too many opportunities for someone to end you.”

I licked my lips hoping the punch line I was about to deliver was enough “, and like any legal document created - with rules - there’s always a back door or a loop hole if you want to call it, to everything if you look hard enough. I can remove the excummicado status from you.”

I paused, waiting for a response and checked my watch, ten minutes to go before he became a free for all. I could feel him questioning me without even responding. Please let this work, I pleaded silently to myself.

“I need to know if you’re interested or if I’m going to waste precious oxygen telling you something you don’t care about.”

I glanced back at Whispers, the little ghost of a smile on his face broaden slightly.

“Yes,” came the reply.

“I need to see you as well,” I added.

Whispers immediately went rigid.

A scrape of a shoe on rubble and a slight groan sounded from the arm chair directly ahead of us. A raven black head crested the top of the chair and rose.

The man who emerged was slender and tall, with broad shoulders and long elegant but powerfully shaped limbs. He was formally dressed in a black suit and white shirt. An air of self-confidence emanated from him. A large grey head with a pink nose peeked out from behind his legs.

“Stay boy,” he told the dog and walked towards us.

The dog whined softly and he gently rested a hand on the dog’s head. Slowly he made his way towards us and my eyes widened at the extent of his bodily damage. His face was dotted and laced with cuts and bruises. The clean crisp white of his shirt was dyed red with blood, I reckoned most of it was not his own. His right hand was cradled over the left side of his stomach, another wound I suspected.

“I’m listening,” he said almost commanding.

I steeled myself and donned a mask of neutrality and looked him in the eye. Eyes like that of a jackal, almond shaped, dark brown to almost black irises stared back at me with a cunning intelligence and coldness that scared me.

“Become my guardian and let me be your ward,” I offered.

He huffed “, they’ll still kill me and you.”

“No, they can’t. If they attack you it would be an attack against me because you would become part of my house or family if you will,” I explained “, and if they attack me, that gives you every right to hunt them down.”

“and kill them,” I added for a dramatic effect “, your contract to me would keep you safe and you’d be off the market.”

“But, I’d be your slave.”

“I only need a body guard, you go where I go and you’ll have your freedom. If you choose to accept, the terms and conditions of your freedom are open for debate.”

He studied me carefully. I probably looked like a kitten and him a hungry fox waiting to pounce and tear me to shreds. You had better worry Baba Yaga, this kitty has claws.

“Tick tock.”

He snapped his fingers and the dog immediately trotted towards him.

“Fine.”

From within the pocket of my coat I withdrew a marker and he walked towards me, the dog in tow. I handed him the baroque case which he opened. Sternly he gazed at me and struck his thumb on the pointed end of the case willing enough blood to cover his thumb before pressing it down into the depression. He closed it and handed the case back, which I pocketed. I withdrew a similar baroque casing from another pocket.

I felt Whisper’s gaze boring into the back of my head. A silent screaming question as to what the hell was I doing?

I knew what I was doing or at least I hoped so. I needed something to bind him to me and a single marker of him swearing his fealty to me didn’t cut it. I had to make him trust me somehow.

“I promise that you’d have your freedom and you won’t be my slave and I won’t be your owner. We would be partners in this agreement,” I promised.

He frowned slightly.

I opened the case and on the pointed end of the case punctured my thumb and placed my blood oath inside. I snapped the case shut and gave it to him.

Gingerly he took and pocketed it.

I extended my hand to him and he shook it with a blood coated one “, welcome to the family Mr. Wick.”

Discretely I wiped my hand on the back of my coat. Whispers slanted his eyes to me and holstered his weapon.

The car door opened behind me and I motioned for Mr. Wick to enter. I looked at my watch, time was up and I had successfully made John Wick swear his fealty to me. Internally I smiled and slide into the car next to him.

“I’d prefer if you sit in the front my lady,” said Whispers.

I looked at John and back at Whispers “, he isn’t going to hurt me.”

With a defeated air that only I felt, Whispers sat shotgun, myself, the dog and Mr. Wick in the rear of the car. Whispers nodded to the driver and we drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

I motioned to the chaise lounge in the sun room “, please, sit Mr. Wick.”

Dr. Gensai, rushed into the room as soon as he sat, his squat form hurrying across the beige tile. Instantaneously he pressed a stethoscope to his chest. His assistant Megumi, followed, rolling in a tray.

“We’ll speak when you’re patched up.”

“Mr. Wick would you please remove your jacket or would you rather I cut it off you?” asked the ex-yakuza doctor.

“I’ll remove it.”

“and your shirt,” added Megumi in her soft voice, while filling a syringe with medicine.

He stripped revealing an incredibly corded abdomen and tattooed skin that was various colours of black and blue. He caught my eyes and nodded in agreement to my proposition.

I couldn’t deny that Mr. Wick was handsome man, he was also, colder than a glacier and deadly. What a wonderful combination I mused to myself and left the room. I looked back over my shoulder before exiting the room and my eyes landed on the dog.

I made my way through the ornate hallways and into a modern, white and stainless steel kitchen. From a bottom cabinet I plucked a can of Friskies cat food and two bowls, one which I filled with water and the other with the canned food. Food was food and I highly doubted the dog would mind. With the bowls in tow I made my way back to the sun room. Mr. Wick was hooked up to a EKG monitor, with an IV plugged into his arm and stitches were being made to his stomach where the bullet entered.

Dr. Gensai was busy telling Mr. Wick how much damage had been done. He was looking a bit better, a slight colour creeping back in to replace the pale pallor he sported when we first met. Megumi was tending to his face which sported numerous superficial wounds. With a tweezer and an agile hand, she plucked bits of debris from the lesions and dropped them into a pan. Glass seemed to be the popular bit.

The dog laid faithfully by his master’s feet with its head propped on its large grey paws. I felt the attention shift to me when I entered the room, everyone was still apprehensive about Mr. Wick and it was understandable. Mr. Wick watched me through half closed eyes when I entered.

Holding the bowls I approached the seat “, I brought some food for your dog.”

He eyed me carefully “, thank you.”

The dog immediately perked up at the smell of the food and eyed the bowls I was holding hopefully. I rested them to the side of the seat, out of the way but still close to his owner. The dog looked to me and then back to its master.

“Go on boy.”

He rushed at the bowls and attacked its contents greedily.

“Thanks.”

 I nodded.

I looked to Dr. Gensai who was currently wrapping his stomach “, how is he?”

His withered face turned to mines and smiled “, he’ll be fine – just needs some rest.”

I inclined my head and he turned his attention back to his patient.

Megumi approached me “, with all due respect my Lady we should get him upstairs to one of the rooms so he could rest.”

I nodded and motioned for one of my personal guards.

“Tomace,” I whispered as we stood side by side, my eyes on Mr. Wick “, when the doc is finished, see to it he’s made comfortable in one of the guest bedrooms.”

Tomas’ baby blues locked on me “, are you sure you want him in the same building as you, more importantly that room?”

I pursed my lips. “You’ll do as I say Tomace.”

I turned on my heel and left the room without looking back this time. Whispers fell into step with me as I made my way down the hall.

“Are you sure the blood oath to Wick was a good idea?”

I pinched the bridge of my nose and stopped “, honestly I don’t know, but I need something that’ll make him stay or trust me or both – hopefully both.”

I hung my head and stared at the mahogany polished floors.

“What do you think?” I whispered.

“It was a calculated risk and I understand your decision,” Whispers sighed and slid a wrinkled cinnamon coloured finger beneath my chin forcing me to look at him.

“Your father would be proud.”

I gave the old familiar face a small smile “, this wasn’t the life he wanted for me.”  

He gave me a knowing smile and I noticed how tired his eyes looked and the amount of grey hair protruding from under the rim of his hat. Gently I placed my hand on his cheek and stroked his cheekbone with my thumb.

“You do know what I plan to do, don’t you?” I asked solemnly.

Whispers removed my hand from his face and held it between his leathery fingers. I studied the contrast between our hands, young flesh and old flesh.

He sighed again, this time his shoulders caving in around him “, I do and I would be a fool to fight you on it.”

He grasped my chin and pinched it “, you’re as stubborn as a mule,” he paused “, just like your father.”

Whispers composed himself “, I’ll leave in the morning.”

He turned and walked away.

“Whispers!” I called after him.

He paused and half turned “,thank you.”

Tipping his black Panama hat he continued on his way and I mines.

I entered my room and surveyed the pastel tones of green and blue. The sun was setting and cast a lovely buttery filter of light through the large bay windows. I pushed aside the sheer curtains and stepped out onto the little balcony and looked out at the sky. The moon was already out looking like a foreign planet. I rubbed my shoulders tiredly, wanting to sleep but feeling too wired to do so, my guest would be arriving soon.

I braced my elbows on the railings and looked out at my father’s – no- my kingdom and felt a familiar ache in my chest. Absently I rubbed the spot as if it would help with the pain.

 Guards were stationed at almost every corner throughout the estate; the guard shift was changing soon. Mounted on almost every wall were security cameras, visible and hidden, along with motion sensors and other high tech gadgetry my father seemed fit to secure his home. However, it didn’t stop someone from entering the premises and carving a smile into his neck.

The throbbing increased and I jabbed the heel of my hand into the centre of my chest. I hated moments like these where my spirits dropped and my strongest impulse was to climb atop the railing and see if I could fly. I’d be just like Aladdin and his magic carpet.

Was I strong enough for this, to do this, to control this? Did I have the strength needed to carry out what was necessary? I leaned a bit more over the railing and stared at the ground, it was two floors away. A black head and suit appeared in my vision below, stopped and spoke into a cell phone.

A soft knock interrupted my thoughts.

“Enter!” I called over my shoulder.

“Your guest it here,” said Tomace.

I didn’t respond but continued to stare at the ground, butterflies blossoming in my stomach and my chest tightening. I was really going to do this.

A warm hand wrapped around my upper arm and pulled me back from the edge. A finger was placed under my chin forcing my head upwards.

I stared into Tomace’s’ deep set, bright blue eyes “, are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yes,” I whispered. Mentally I wasn’t entirely sure.

He looked at me, concern and another emotion I couldn’t place swirled within his eyes. His hand slid from my chin to cup my cheek and gently he slid his thumb over my bottom lip, involuntarily I shivered. Slowly he dropped his head to mine; I raised my hand and stroked his burnished gold hair.

“We’re ready for the Lady, over,” crackled his walkie talkie on his waist.

Tomas straightened and reached for it, I strode past him out of the room towards the sitting room. Before entering the room I checked my reflection in the large ornate mirror in the hallway. I had some flyaway strays at the top of my head and I did my best to flatten them. Taking a deep breath to focus my nerves, I plastered a smile onto my face and walked through the doors.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of you guys KristenBellFlower, Haz, Susan and MidnightJazzmine I will fight to continue the story for you all becasue you love it and seem very invested in it. 
> 
> Side Note: I am moving so I'll be dormant for a bit until i get back net but that means i'll have time to write more chapters and you all will get a multiple chapter release :D
> 
> also check out my Tumblr account ConfessionsOfACookie (https://confessionsofacookie.tumblr.com) it has a bunch more John Wick stuff and I post everything there first.

“Winston!” I greeted and held out my arms for him.

Immediately he stood and we embraced.

With our arms still locked I pulled back a bit “, thank you for coming on such short notice.”

He shook his head “, no, thank you for allowing him this chance.”

I stepped back from him and offered him my hand “, shall we?”

He took it and I led him towards our destination, his two guards in tow, one carrying a large parcel. We arrived in front of a grand oak door, tentatively I knocked.

“Where’s your shadow?” asked Winston, looking around.

“Whispers is taking care of business,” I replied, waiting for the door to open.         

He tilted his head and nodded “, ah!”

Dr. Gensai answered the door “, my Lady.”

Mr. Wick was placed to the right of a king size bed and was still hooked up to and IV. He was dressed comfortably in a white cotton V-neck tee and a comforter draped over the lower half of his body. His complexion was looking much better and his eyes were open and fully awake, albeit a little glassy.

“Jonathon,” greeted Winston as he stepped into the room and walked over to the bed.

“Winston,” returned Mr. Wick and shook his hand.

Mr. Wick pushed himself up from his lying down position “, brought the book?”

Dr. Gensai, began fussing, talking how his patient shouldn’t be moving around so much yet. Megumi put her arms around the old man and whispers something to him. His eyes darted to me, the book, Mr. Wick and back to me before he stepped back into the corner and made himself invisible in the room.

“Never one to waste words were you Jonathon?” asked Winston amused at the doctor’s outburst. He motioned for the guard who withdrew a large leather bound book from the bag.

“I can see you’ll be well taken care of.”

Mr. Wick grunted in response.

Putting on his glasses Winston took the book and opened it to the current page. He held out his hand and an inked quill was given to him.

He turned his attention to me “, may I see the marker please?”

I plucked it from my pants and handed it to him; carefully his examined it and passed it to Mr. Wick.

“Everything seems to be in order.”

Sliding the book onto Mr. Wick’s legs, he offered him the quill to which he took in a bandaged right hand.

“Right here,” pointed out Winston.

He signed in the allotted space, jabbed an exposed thumb on the sharp end of the case and placed his print next to his name. Winston took back the book and filled in the remaining particulars. Mr. Wick turned his attention to me.

He turned and opened the bedside table taking out the second marker “, this one too Winston.”

There was a silent gasp in the room. All eyes in the room were suddenly turned to me; it was unthinkable that someone of power would give a lowly hit man a promise, much less a blood promise. Winston at least was respectable enough to not look aghast with the turn of events.

He cocked an eyebrow and looked at me over his spectacles “, so this is how you got him,” he muttered.

He examined the marker and passed it to me with a slight quirk of the lips.

Winston offered me the book and I followed the same procedure. Write my name, stab my thumb and try not to wince, place bloody thumb print next to name and give book back to Winston for him to finish filling out.

He looked to Mr. Wick, who was staring to drift off from the medication “, take care of yourself Jonathon.”

“You too Winston,” he replied slurred.

Winston stood.  “I’ll walk you out,” I offered.

He nodded in response.

I walked him and his men to the entrance in silence helped him with his coat and opened the door.

“You know the man’s supposed to do that for a lady,” chided Winston and stepped out of the threshold.

“You’re my guest; I couldn’t very well have you doing labour,” I laughed and followed him outside.

His guard opened the door to the waiting car.

I hugged my arms around myself as he walked to the vehicle, he stopped and turned back to me “, thank you, my dear for taking him in and giving him another chance.”

“I think the one who should be saying thank you is me, if it wasn’t for you I’d be currently be without the best!”

He chuckled, a deep baritone sound drifting from his lips.

It was a nice sound, not something that should belong to one of the most renowned hotel syndicate owners.

“Don’t let Whispers hear that or he might get jealous.”

“Be careful Winston, some might view your mercy as a breaking of the rules,” I said to him.

He regarded me carefully with his sea glass blue eyes “, well, just like you found my dear, everything has a loophole.”

He tipped his hat and walked off.

“Take care of him for me,” he cast over his shoulder before pulling out a cell phone.

I watched his dark, broad frame vanish into the car before returning back inside. The old dog, he knew what he was doing. Winston even openly admitted to bending the rules for Mr. Wick, well he more implied it. Nonetheless, I hoped his soft spot for Mr. Jonathon Wick could prove useful to me in the future if I run into danger.

My cell phone pinged and I pulled it out my pocket and read the message and smiled.

Mr. Wick was no longer excommunicado.


End file.
